Likat und Glaria
by Roh-Diamant
Summary: Author´s Note Wichtig!
1. Default Chapter

Likat und Glaria

Harry Potter saß auf seinem alten, abgewetzten Schreibtischstuhl und dachte nach.

Er dachte nach über seinen kürzlich verstorbenen Paten Sirius Black.

Harry wollte nicht so enden wie Sirius.

Er wurde kämpfen und seinen Tod rächen und er würde sich vorbereiten.

Als erstes wollte Harry Muskeln aufbauen. Mehrere Wochen vergingen mit täglichen lauf- und Krafttraining. Harry verzichtete auf die fetthaltigen Geburtstagskuchen die er von den Weaslys und Hagrid geschickt hatten.

Nur Hermine die, durch ihren regen Briefwechsel wusste das Harry trainierte, hatte ihm ein brauchbares Geschenk geschickt.

Hegwid hatte die Hilfe von zwei anderen Kollegien gebraucht um das riesige Packet von Hermine herzufliegen. Hermine hatte an wirklich alles gedacht. Vom Diätplan bis zum Gutschein im Fitnesscenter war alles dabei. Harry freute sich sehr.

Seine beste Freundin hatte ihm auch eine Adresse in seiner Nähe geschickt, mit der Begründung er sollte mal hingehen.

Also machte sich Harry auf den Weg. Als er ankam starrte er erschrocken auf das Schild:

Schwertkampf für Fortgeschrittene und Anfänger 

Langsam betrat Harry die Eingangshalle und ging auf den Empfangstresen zu.

Dahinter saß eine noch ziemlich junge Frau mit asiatischer Herkunft.

„ Hallo, ich möchte mich gerne anmelden", sagte Harry schüchtern.

„ Du hast Glück, es ist gerade ein Platz im Anfängerkurs frei geworden! Du bist doch noch Anfänger oder?", Fragte die Frau. „Ja, wie viel kostet so ein Kurs?"Fragte Harry.

„Fünfzig Pfund, weil der Kurs vom Meister persönlich abgehalten wird."

"Okay" sagte Harry und legte das Geld auf den Tresen( er hatte in der Winkelgasse einige Gallonen in Muggelgeld getauscht.

"Dann folge mir bitte!" Harry lief hinter der Frau durch einige Gänge.

Bis sie vor einer großen Tür standen. Die Empfangsdame klopfte an und wartete bis die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Ein großer, drahtig wirkender Mann trat heraus.

"Das ist ..ahh"

Mein Name ist Harry Potter", half Harry ihr.

"Ah ein weiterer Potter ich fragte mich schon wann sie hier auftauchen!"

Harry war geschockt. "Bringen sie Mister Potter bitte in mein persönliches Büro Das ganze Büro war alt. Harry fiel kein besserer Ausdruck ein.

Harrys Augen blieben an einem Gegenstand hängen der mit inem Denkarium ziemliche Ähnlichkeit hatte hängen.

"Das wurde ich nicht anfassen", sagte eine Stimme, die Harry als die des Meisters erkannte.

Er drehte sich ruckartig um. Der Meister saß am Schreibtisch.

"Wie sind Sie hier reingekommen?", wollte Harry wissen.

"Ich bin gut im Anschleichen, auch das wirst du bei mir Lernen. Aber eine Frage wann beginnt das Schuljahr in Hogwarts noch einmal?"

"Sie wissen von Hogwarts? Es beginnt am 1. September!" Antwortete Harry.

"Ja ich weiß von Hogwarts, ich war zusammen mit deinem Vater in einem Jahrgang, nur war ich in Ravenclaw. Übrigens du kannst mich Mike nennen, Harry. Als du geboren wurdest bat mich dein Vater dich auszubilden falls ihm etwas zustoßen würde. Er und Lily waren selbst Meister in der Kunst des Schwertkampfes. Sie wurden zusammen mit mir von meinem Vater ausgebildet. Ja wir waren gute Freunde. Harry wenn du willst kannst du die restlichen Ferien auf meinem Anwesen in Irland verbringen. Ich hätte dich schon viel früher gefragt aber Dumledore, alte Narr wollte dich lieber bei deinen Verwanten sehen."

Erschüttert hatte Harry den Erklärungen von Mike gelauscht.

Er hätte noch andere Möglichkeiten gehabt, außer seinen Verwanten, aber Dumbledore wollte ihm dieses Glück nicht vergönnen?!

"Ich wurde mich freuen wenn ich die restlichen Ferien bei dir verbringen konnte Mike.", Harry hielt kurz inne "aber Was ist wenn Dumbledore es rauskriegt?"

"Keine Angst Harry. Das Anwesen ist durch verschiedene Zauber geschützt und Dumbledore wird nur merken das du nicht mehr bei deinen Verwanten


	2. Ankunft!

Als Harry die Augen wieder aufmachte befand er sich in einer großen Halle die der großen Halle in Hogwarts glich.

Als Mike seinen fragenden Blick bemerkte sagte er:" Ich konnte Hogwarts nie vergessen, auch wenn ich im sechsten Schuljahr gehen musste weil Dumbledore herausfand das ich ein Vampier bin!"

Mike tat Harry Leid er konnte schließlich nichts dafür das er ein Vampier war.

Mike riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. "Komm ich zeige dir dein Zimmer. Es liegt in einem Turm!"

Mike führte Harry durch lange Gänge und erzählte ihm etwas von der Geschichte des Anwesens:" Es wurde gebaut zur Zeit der Gründer. Es heißt Lady Ravenclaw hat einmal hier gewohnt. Sie hat es dann an Lord Medrix verkauft, nach dem die Stadt in der Nähe benannt ist und der auch irgendein Vorfahre von mir ist, ich glaube das er der erste Vampir in meiner Familie ist. Seit dem ist es in Familienbesitz. Ich bin nicht oft hier."

Als Mike seine Rede beendet hatte standen sie vor einer schon verzierten Tür.

"Harry ich hoffe dir gefällt das Zimmer das ich für dich ausgesucht habe. Morgen kannst du noch länger schlafen und ich zeige dir das Anwesen und die Stadt, aber übermorgen beginnen wir mit dem Training. Gute Nacht!"

Und schon war Mike mit wehendem Umhang verschwunden, fast wie Snape, dachte sich Harry, er hat auch sonst viel Ähnlichkeit mit Snape.

Als Harry das Zimmer betrat ging automatisch das Licht an, seine ganzen Sachen waren schon da und in einem, mit Schnitzereien verzierten, Schrank eingeräumt.

Harry dachte noch ein bisschen über Mike nach und nach einiger Zeit fiel er in einen erholsamen Schlaf ohne Albträume.

Am nächsten Morgen weckten Harry die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die durch das Buntglasfenster fielen.

Harry fragte sich gerade wie er sich in dem riesigen Schloss zurecht finden sollte als auch schon Mike hereinkam.

Er überreichte Harry eine Karte die gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit der Karte des Rumtreibers hatte.

"Ist es das wonach es aussieht?" fragte Harry. "ja es ist das gleiche Schema ich hoffe du weißt wie man damit umgeht!"

"Aber sicher doch!" antwortete Harry und beide lachten.

"Ich erwarte dich um neun in Frühstückszimmer Harry!"

meinte Mike bevor er wieder verschwand.

Harry suchte sich frische Anziehsachen und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Ohne die Karte hätte er sich nie zurechtgefunden, aber so kam er pünktlich um neun in Frühstückszimmer an.

Mike war schon da.

Bitte ganz lieb um ein Kommi

Bussi viki

Ich hab Keine Ahnung ob ich die Geschichte weiter schreiben soll!!   
hängt warscheinlich von den kommis ab!!


	3. Vorstellung!

Da ich ein so liebes Review gekriegt habe, habe ich mich entschlossen die Story weiterzuschreiben!!

Dieses Capi ist Dagoredhel gewidmet, meinem Ersten Leser!!

Ich werde mich bemühen die Capis länger zu machen, aber ich werde länger brauchen weil ich zur Zeit Tests und Schularbeiten täglich habe!!

Und jetzt geht´s los!

Vorstellung!

Mike war schon da!!

Langsam betrat Harry das Zimmer. „ Guten Morgen Harry!! Hast du den Weg gefunden?" begrüßte Mike Harry. „ Ja, war kein Problem mit der Karte!" antwortete er.

„ Heute werde ich dir die Ungebung zeigen und dann wirst du deine erste Unterrichtsstunde im Schwertkampf haben." Fuhr Mike fort. „ in was werde ich alles unterrichtet?" fragte Harry interessiert.

„ Du wirst in Schwertkampf, Nahkampf, Zaubertränke, Reiten, Zauberkunst, Duelle, Pfeilschießen, Anschleichen, Animagie, Tarnen, Musik und Kunst unterrichtet werden, wenn du mit der Ausbildung fertig bist wirst du ein Vampir werden! Du bist dann um einiges schneller und wirst automatisch stärker." Erklärte Mike.

„ Wie lange wird die Ausbildung dauern und wieso werden Musik und Kunst unterrichtet?"

Die Ausbildung wird fünf Jahre dauern, du wirst in der Zeit viel in der Welt herumreisen und die Kulturen deiner Lehrer kennen lernen, aber die Unterrichtsstunden werden anstrengend werden, auch ich hatte meine Probleme damit, an manchen Tagen würdest du am liebsten sterben, aber wenn du es geschafft hast und deine vollen Kräfte erhältst bist du sehr froh sein!

Musik und Kunst werden unterrichtet weil es so von Rat beschlossen wurde!"

Welcher Rat ?"

Doch der Vampir war anscheinend zu keiner weiteren Auskunft bereit.

„ Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde auf dem Hof!" „ Aber ich.." „ Später Harry, du wirst alles noch früh genug erfahren, jetzt werden dir erst mal deine Lehrer vorgestellt. Ich will das du die Sachen trägst die dir die Hauselfen auf dein Bett gelegt haben! Vergiss nicht, in einer Stunde, sei pünktlich!"

Harry ging zurück in sein Zimmer und überlegte sich ob er in der Zeit Ron und Hermine sehen durfte. Die Kleider die auf sein Zimmer gebracht wurden bestanden aus einer enganliegenden Hose aus schwarzem Leder und einem grünen Seidenhemd, was Harry sehr stark an Slytherin.

Er sah auf die Karte und bemerkte das auf dem Hof schon einige Leute versammelt hatten, die leider so eng zusammenstanden dass Harry keine Namen lesen konnte.

Als Harry auf den Hof trat wurde es still die Männer die sich versammelt hatten, musterten ihn von oben bis unten und fingen schließlich zu tuscheln an.

Mike trat vor, „ Liebe Freunde!! Ich möchte euch Harry Potter vorstellen, der ab jetzt nur noch mit seinem neuen Namen angesprochen werden darf! Und der Lautet:" Mike machte eine Pause „ Dragon!"

Die Männer klatschten in die Hände und klopften Harry auf die Schulter, was ihm ziemlich unangenehm war.

Langsam beruhigten sich alle wieder und Mike fuhr fort „ Freund ich bitte euch , euch einzeln vorzustellen und Dragon erklären was ihr unterrichtet!"

Als erstes trat ein kleiner Mann vor, der Harry stark an Prof. Flitwik ( schreibt man das so?? war zu faul um nachzuschauen!!) erinnerte, „Mein Name ist Pimon Flitwik, ich bin ein Zwerg und werde dich in Zauberkunst unterrichten!"

Wieder trat ein Mann vor, Er war sehr groß und Harry hatte den Verdacht das es sich um einen Elf handeltet „ Ich heiße Sirem, ich stamme von Elfen ab und werde dich in Reiten und Bogenschießen unterrichten!"

Als nächstes trat der wohl schönste Mann vor den Harry je gesehen hatte.

„ Mein Name ist Beau, ich bin ein Veela und unterrichte dich in Musik und Kunst!"

Harry hatte gar nicht gewusst das es auch männliche Veelas gab, es ging weiter mit der Vorstellung.

„ Mein Name lautet Gris Clair und ich werde dich in Zaubertränke uterrichten!"

Der Mann erinnerte Harr irgendwie an seinen alten Zaubertränkelehrer, Prof. Snape.

„ Ich heiße Vito und werde dich zusammen mit meinem Bruder Viktor in Schwertkampf und Nahkampf unterrichten!"

Jemand der Mike ziemlich ähnlich sah, trat vor „ Mein Name tut nichts zur Sache aber ich werde dich in Anschleichen und Duelle unterrichten!"

Harry war das alles ziemlich absurd, zu erst wurde er von Mike quasi entführt, lernte Männer kennen die ihn alle unterrichten würden, und musste fünf Jahre lernen, was, nach Mikes Aussagen sehr anstrengend war.

„Ich werde dich Tarnen und Animagie unterrichten Dragon!" schloss Mike den Vortrag ab.

„ Wir erwarten von dir das du dein bestes gibst auch wenn es dir nicht leichtfällt, alle von uns haben die gleiche Ausbildung wie du gemacht und jeder wird dich in seinem Fachgebiet unterrichten. Es werden noch andere Fächer dazukommen wenn wir wissen was du am besten geeignet bist. Du wirst in der Zeit keine Informationen von deiner Welt erhalten weil es dich zu viel ablenken könnte! Geh jetzt auf dein Zimmer! Morgen beginnen wir mit dem Unterricht!"

Mike gab Harry noch so etwas wie einen Stundenplan.

Langsam ging Harry zurück in sein Zimmer.

Er war immer noch überwältigt von all den Eindrücken die auf ihn eingestürzt waren.

Harry legte sich auf sein Bett und dachte nach. Er dachte nach darüber ob Dumbledore schon bemerkt hatte das er sich nicht mehr in Ligusterweg aufhält und darüber was Ron und Hermine denken würden wenn er nach fünf Jahren wieder auftauchen würde.

Er fragte sich ob Ron sich entlicht trauen würde Hermine um ein Date zu bitten, Harry wurde ein bisschen eifersüchtig, so wie es aussah würde er keine Gelegenheit finden neue Bekanntschaften zu schleißen oder Mädchen kennen zu lernen.

Harry holte sich ein Buch aus dem vollgestopften Regal, dass er zuerst gar nicht bemerkt hatte, und laß den Titel „ Zaubersprüche für Anfänger" das klang interessant, Harry begann zu lesen.

Nach den ersten paar Seiten fiel Harry auf, dass, wenn er keinen Stress hatte und sich gut konsentrierte sich fast alles merken konnte.

Aber nach zwei Kapitel war Harry so müde das er über dem Buch einschlief.

Wo ihn am nächsten morgen auch Mike fand.

Das Capi ist jetzt doppelt so lang wie das Zweite!!!  
Ich weiß das es ein fieses Cliff ist !!  
HDL


	4. Erster Unterricht!

**Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem Plot und den von mir entwickelten Charakteren. Alle original Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind gehören J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. Ich will damit kein Geld machen.**

Da mein Internet nicht funktioniert Hab ich mir gedacht ich schreib gleich noch ein Kapitel!!  
Hier ist Cap 4!!

Zur Erklärung: Ich nenne Harry immer noch Harry, weil ich denke er sollte nicht ganz von seiner Vergangenheit Abschied nehmen!

Das kommt später!!  
Ich habe mir überlegt aus der Geschichte Slash zu machen aber ich denke das würde die Story ruinieren!

Erster Unterricht!!

Wo ihn Mike am Nächsten Morgen fand......

„Dragon, aufstehen!"

Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen und schloss sie gleich wieder weil es so hell war.

„Dragon, jetzt steh aber auf, es ist schon halb fünf!"

„ Was halb fünf, bist du wahnsinnig warum sollte ich jetzt aufstehen?"  
"Ab jetzt wirst du jeden Tag so früh aufstehen! Und jetzt beeil dich! Wir warten mit dem Frühstück auf dich!"

Harry stand auf, zog die Sachen an, die Mike ihm auf das Bett gelegt hatte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstückszimmer.

Als er langsam die Tür öffnete sah er das schon seine ganzen Lehrer versammelt waren.

„ Guten Morgen!" Grüßte Harry schüchtern.

„Guten Morgen" kam es vielstimmig zurück.

„ Heute wirst du den Vormittag mit Gris verbringen und ihm zeigen was du schon alles gelernt hast!" Erklärte Mike.

„Gut!" Murmelte Harry in seinen nicht vorhanden Bart. Vor den Zaubertrankstunden hatte er am meisten Angst.

„ Okay, dann folge mir!" Meinte Gris und stand auf.

Langsam folgte Harry Gris in die unterirdisch gelegenen Stockwerke. Bis Gris vor einer schweren Eisentür stehen blieb.

„ Das Passwort lautet: Korallenfisch! Du kannst jederzeit hier her kommen und einen Trank brauen wenn du willst, du musst nur die Zutaten, die du verwendest, aufschreiben und alles wieder an seinen Platz stellen!" sagte Gris ,"übrigens du kannst Gris zu mir sagen, das tun alle hier!"

„Okay!" meinte Harry der schon befürchtet hatte dass alle Zaubertranklehrer so waren wie Snape.

Sie gingen durch die Tür und Harry sah den schönsten Raum den er je betreten hatte.

Durch viele, kleine, bunte Glasfenster fielen Lichtstrahlen die auf dem Boden tanzten.

Die Einrichtung war mit vielen Türmchen und Zacken ausgestattet und erinnerte Harry ein bisschen an eine Gothische Kirche, die er einmal gesehen hatte.

Auf den Regalen standen verschiedenfarbige Flaschen in denen sich die Lichtstrahlen spiegelten.

Gris bemerkte Harrys staunen und ließ ihm Zeit sich alles anzusehen.

„ Bitte Dragon, nimm Platz!"

Harry setzte sich auf den Tisch vor Gris.

„Da ich nicht weiß wie gut du in Zaubertränke bist werde ich dich ein bisschen prüfen! Welchen Lehrer hattest du in der Schule?"

„ Wir wurden von Serverus Snape unterrichtet, aber ich war ziemlich schlecht! Ich glaube nicht das Zaubertränke dass Fach ist in dem ich besondere Begabung zeigen werde!"

„ Ah, du wurdest von Snape unterrichtest? Das ist ja interessant! Ich weiß das Schüler, wenn sie sich unter Druck gesetzt fühlen, die Schönheit des Trankes manchmal gar nicht erkennen!"

Deswegen erzähl mir doch mal was du über den Wolfsbann trank weißt!"

Jetzt wo Snape nicht anwesend war und Harry nicht einschüchtern konnte, fiel ihm alles viel leichter und er konnte Gris all das was er bei Snape nicht gewusst hätte.

Gris war wirklich eine Person zu der man sofort Vertrauen aufbaute!

Er erklärte Harry noch die Wirkung von Herzstücken einer Boa und bat Harry einen drei Rollen Aufsatz darüber zu schreiben.

„ Wo die Bibliothek ist weißt du ja, oder?" „ Nein ich war noch nie dort, aber mit der Karte werde ich schon hinfinden!" „ Oh, Mike hat dir eine Karte gegeben? Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung!" „Ja, ohne sie würde ich mich sicher dauernd verirren!" „ Mit der Zeit wirst du das Schloss bald auswendig kennen! Wir treffen uns nächsten Montag wieder hier!"

„Okay, bis dann!"

Zum Mittagessen traf sich Harry wieder mit Mike und der erzählte Harry das am Nachmittag in Animagie unterrichtet werden sollte.

„ Wir treffen uns um zwei auf dem Hof, du kannst die restliche Zeit zum Aufsatz schreiben in der Biblothek verbringen!"

Und so machte sich Harry auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Er sah auf die Karte und bemerkte das die Bibliothek in einem der Türme lag, nicht weit entfernt von seinem Zimmer.

Als er die schwere Holztüre, die mit vielen Schnitzereien verziert war, aufdrücken wollte sah er sich plötzlich dem schönsten Mädchen gegenüber dem er je begegnet war!

Schon wieder ein Kapitel fertig!  
Ich glaube schon langsam entwickle ich meine Leidenschaft für Cliffs!

Machts gut und schaut nächstes Mal wieder Rein wenn's heiß es ist ein neues Kapitel online!


	5. Animagus

Gleich noch ein neues Kapitel!!

Viel Spaß!!

Animagus!!

Als er die schwere Holztüre, die mit vielen Schnitzereien verziert war, aufdrücken wollte sah er sich plötzlich dem schönsten Mädchen gegenüber dem er je begegnet war.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Hallo! Ich bin Harry, äh ich meine Dragon!" Meinte Harry schüchtern.

„Ja, ich weiß, mein Dad hat mir von dir erzählt. Ich bin Serene!" Sagte das Mädchen genau so schüchtern.

Mike kam um die Ecke. „ Ah! Wie ich sehe hat meine Lieblingstochter unseren Gast kennen gelernt! Da ihr ja schon in die Bibliothek wolltet kannst du sie Dragon ja auch gleich zeigen, oder Seri?"

„Ja, sicher, Mach ich doch gerne! Komm mit Dragon."

Langsam folgte Harry Serene. „Du kannst mich Seri nennen, dass tun fast alle hier, na ja außer meiner Mutter!"

„Wo ist sie denn?" Fragte Harry interessiert. „ Oh, du wirst sie schon noch früh genug kennen lernen. Mach dir keine Sorgen!"

Harrys Augen wurden groß, als er die riesige Bibliothek betrat, deren Ausmaße die von Hogwarts bei weitem übertraf und ungefähr dreimal so groß war!

„Als ich zum ersten Mal hier herein gekommen bin war ich genau so erstaunt wie du! Ich zeige dir erst mal alles das du dich auch nicht verirrst!"  
Seri führte Harry durch verschiedene Gänge und erklärte ihm alles.

Als in den Teil mit den Tränken kamen schnappte sich Harry ein Buch und fing an zu lesen, zum Glück hatte er genau das Buch erwischt das er für seinen Aufsatz brauchte. ( Ich weiß das es unwahrscheinlich ist gg)

„Das ist genau das Buch das ich brauche!" „ Ja du wirst in der Bibliothek immer genau das finden was du brauchst, du musst nur ganz fest daran denken!" Erklärte ihm Seri.

„ Du kannst noch hier bleiben und lesen, aber sei pünktlich zu Dad´s Stunde, er mag es nicht wenn man zu spät kommt!"

Nach dem er den Text für Gris geschrieben hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Hof.

Dort wartete schon Mike auf ihn.

„Gut, Dragon jetzt können wir beginnen, setzt dich hin! Wir werden zuerst herausfinden welche Formen du annehmen kannst und dann mit der schwierigsten beginnen!"

„Wieso mit der schwierigsten? Das verstehe ich nicht ganz!"

„Nun ja, wenn du die schwerste geschafft hast werden dir die andern viel leichter fallen! Okay trink das!" Sagte Mike und überreichte Harry ein Glas mit blauer Flüssigkeit.

Harry schaute ein bisschen skeptisch und trank das Glas in einem Zug aus. Plötzlich wurde ihm übel und er musste sich setzten.

Ganz undeutlich hörte er Mikes Stimme und schlug die Augen auf, er lag in seinem Zimmer und seine ganzen Lehrer standen um ihm herum.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte Harry.

„Wir wissen es nicht, nach dem du den Trank getrunken hattest bist du plötzlich umgekippt und erst jetzt wieder aufgewacht." Sagte Mike besorgt.

„ Ich hätte da eine Theorie!" Meinte Gris, „ Ich denke das Harry so viele Animagusformen hat das es sein Körper nicht ausgehalten!"  
"Ich glaube nicht das, dass der Fall ist! Aber wir können es nachprüfen!" Meinte Mike.

Wieder musste Harry einen Trank trinken, er zu seinem Erstaunen nach Erdbeeren schmeckte.

„Du hast Recht gehabt Gris! Er hat datsächlich so viele Formen!"

Alle Lehrer sahen sich plötzlich einem Scheeleopard gegenüber. Einige wichen erschrocken zurück, bis sich Harry wieder verwandelte.

„Ich wollte nur ausprobieren wie es funktioniert!" sagte er entschuldigend und setzte seinen Dackelblick auf.

Da konnte natürlich kein Mensch wiederstehen und alle gratulierten ihm zu seinem Erfolg.

„Versuche mal eine andere Form Dragon!"

Plötzlich saß ein majestätischer Adler auf dem Krankenbett.

„Ich glaube das ist genug für heute, du bist sicher erschöpft. Ich glaube Seri will dich heute noch besuchen kommen und da willst du ja ausgeruht sein, oder?" Verschmitzt zwinkerte Mike Harry zu.

Als alle das Zimmer verlassen hatten, merkte Harry wie anstrengend es wirklich war sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln und schlief bald darauf ein.

Leise hörte er wie der Regen auf das Dach prasselte und öffnete die Augen.

Seri saß an seinem Bett. „Wie geht es dir Dragon?" Fragte sie mit einem besorgtem Ton in der Stimme.

In diesem Moment erinnerte sie Harry sehr an Hermine.

„Ganz gut ich bin nur ein bisschen erschöpft! Das ist alles!" Als er bemerkte das Seri die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Ich hab nir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht , als Dad sagte das du einfach umgefallen bist!"

Jetzt weinte sie wirklich.

Harry zog Seri zu ihm aufs Bett.

„Schhhh, ich lebe ja noch!" versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen.

„Tschuldigung , aber ich habe irgendwie zu viel von Mum abbekommen, die versucht auch immer allen zu helfen und ist und jeden besorgt!"

„Ist ja gut! Mach dir keine Sorgen mehr dein Dad hat gesagt das ich morgen schon wieder zum Unterricht kann!"

„Das kann er doch nicht machen, du bist noch ganz schwach! Ich werde sofort mit ihm reden!"

„Aber Seri, das ist doch nicht nötig, mir geht es echt gut!"

Doch sie war schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Eigentlich versuche ich jedes Capi ungefähr gleich lang zu machen aber das ist ein bisschen kürzer!

Tut mir leid! **Sich duck**

Bitte ein Kommi auch wenn es nur ein Ich war Hier Kommi ist!!


	6. Gedanken

Jetzt erst mal zu den Kommis!

Silvertrust: Ich weiß selber das es wirklich schnell geht Animagi zu werden aber Harry hat nun mal Talent dafür gg

Ich hab gemeint das sie ihn von ihrer Art her an Hermine erinnert und nicht von Aussehen.

Ich denke das die Kapitel vielleicht noch ein bisschen länger werden!

Aber wie wär's wenn ich einfach öfter eins hochstelle?

„Gesprochen"

#Gedacht#

xxxxx Zeitsprung

-------- Ortswechsel

Gedanken

Da Seri anscheinend so lange auf ihren Dad eingeredet hatte musste Harry noch einen Tag im Bett bleiben.

Sein einziger Trost war das sein Lehrer, Pimon Flitwik, am Vormittag hereinschaute und ihm ein paar Bücher über sein Fachgebiet vorbeibrachte.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachte Harry mit Lesen.

Er fand heraus das Zauberkunst mehr war als Zaubersprüche auswendig lernen und mit dem Zauberstab wedeln.

Am Nachmittag schneite Seri wider herein.

„Oh, Dragon, wie geht es dir? Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht das ich kaum schlafen konnte!"

Langsam fing sie an, Harry mit ihrer ‚mütterlichen Art zu nerven und erinnerte ihn jetzt eher an Molly Weasly als an Hermine.

„Ist ja gut ich hab nur noch ein bisschen Kopfweh!" und wollte sie so daran hindern ihm um den Hals zu fallen.

Doch anscheinend konnte sie wirklich nichts daran hindern.

Jetzt wäre Harry Hermine wirklich lieber gewesen, aber Hermine war nicht da. Er vermisste sie fast mehr als Ron. Erst jetzt viel Harry auf das er sehr viel an Hermine dachte.

Ach das wird schon nichts sein.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Bücher die sein Lehrer ihm dagelassen hatte. #Hermine wäre ganz begeistert gewesen und wäre nicht eher gegangen bis sie alle gelesen hätte.#

„Dragon, DRAGON!!! Hörst du mir zu?" Seri sah sehr aufgebracht aus.

„Ja natürlich!! Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich meinte, das ich dir vielleicht die Stadt zeigen könnte!" Seri war schon lange wieder besänftigt.

#Hermine hätte wider Tage lang geschmollt!! Sie sieht so süß aus wenn sich ihre Unterlippe vorschiebt und sie uns mit ihrem vorwurfsvollen Blick ansieht. Ich vermisse sie.#

„Seri, ich bin müde könntest du mich bitte allein lassen?"

„Aber sicher doch Harry! Schlaf dich aus!"

Doch er wollte nicht schlafen, Harry wollte nur alleine sein um nachzudenken.

# Vielleicht bin ich schon lange in Hermine verliebt , wollte mir es aber nicht eingestehen weil ich Ron zu sehr verletzen würde! Aber jetzt ist weder Hermine noch Ron hier. Es kann ihnen egal sein was ich denke.#

Dieser Gedanke brachte Harry fast um den Verstand.

#Ich wünschte Hermine wäre hier.#

Am nächsten Tag ging Harry ganz normal zum Unterricht. Doch er konnte sich nicht richtig konsentrieren und musste dauernd an Hermine denken.

# Aber wenn ich wirklich viel lerne kann ich vielleicht früher hier weg.#

xxxxxxxx

Die Wochen gingen vorbei und Harry lernte mehr den je davor. Er hatte keinen Apetit mehr und schlief sehr schlecht.

Das sah man ihm auch an. Tiefe Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen und er war ganz blass.

Schließlich entschloss sich Mike mit Harry zu reden.

„ Dragon, was ist los? Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich!"

„Ach, es ist nichts." Versuchte Harry das Gespräch zu verhindern.

„ Sag mir was los ist und ich kann dir vielleicht helfen!" Mike versuchte alles um Harry aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Ich vermisse jemanden ganz schrecklich!" Harry entschoss sich Mike gleich die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, vielleicht konnte er ihm ja wirklich helfen.

„ Hermine und ich kennen uns schon seit wir zusammen in Hogwarts angefangen haben, sie kommt aus einer Muggelfamilie und ist wirklich sehr begabt, sie war immer Klassenbeste.

Ron ist mein bester Freund, aber das mit Hermine ist etwa besonders. Mit ihr konnte ich über alles reden, sie hat mich nie ausgelacht. Ich vermisse sie." Schloss Harry.

„ Ich werde sehen ob ich was machen kann!" Mike gab sich zuversichtlich.

Xxxxxx

Mit dem Unterricht ging es gut voran. Schwertkampf und Zaubertränke hatten sich zu Harrys Lieblingsfächer entwickelt. Er bewunderte es wenn Vito mit seinem blankpoliertem Schwert umherwirbelte und alle Dummys besiegte.

Er hatte, wie Snape sagen wurde, die Schönheit des brodelnden Zaubertrankes für sich entdeckt.

Wenn Harry keinen Unterricht hatte war er meistens in der Bibliothek oder im Tränkelabor zu finden.

Wo sich Harry auch jetzt aufhielt als Mike den Kopf durch die Tür steckte. „Dragon, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich, hast du Zeit?"

Nur ungern verließ Harry das Labor und folgte Mike.

Auf dem Hof stand eine Kutsche vor der Thesterale gespannt waren. Gerade half ein Diener einer jungen Frau auszusteigen.

Irgendwie kam sie Harry bekannt vor.

Plötzlich kam die Frau auf Harry zugerannt und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„ Oh Harry, ich hab dich so vermisst!"

„Hermine?"

„Ja, Harry ich bin hier!" Hermine heulte noch immer an Harrys Schulter.

„Wie geht es dir? Wir waren alle so erschrocken als Dumbledore gesagt hatte das du nicht mehr kommen würdest, weil du bei den Durslys sicherer wärst!" langsam versiegten Hermines Tränen und sie schaute Harry tief in die Augen.

„Ich hab dich ja so vermisst!"

„Ich dich auch!"

Ihre Lippen kamen sich immer näher und schließlich versanken sie in einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss, fast so als wollten sie sich nie wieder trennen.

Mike beobachtete dies mit Freunde, während Seri sich schwor diese Hermine irgendwie loszuwerden.

Harry und Hermine bemerkten von dem allen nichts.

„ Ich liebe dich Hermine!" liebevoll strich Harry Hermine die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Ich liebe dich auch Harry Potter!"

wieder ein Kapi fertig ich hoffe es gefällt euch!!

Bitte um ein Kommi!!


	7. Author´s Note

Authors Note

Hey Leute! tut mir leid aber ich hab beschlossen die Story erst fertig zu schreiben bevor ich sie ganz hochstell!

Ich denke wenn ich schnell bin wird die Story frühestens im März fertig sein!

Ich wollte mich bei allen bedanken die mir ein kommi hinterlassen haben (auch wenn es Kritik war).

Ich werde mich mit der Story echt beeilen aber es ist meine erste und mir is es lieber wenn sie schon fertig ist wenn ich sie hochstelle.

HEL Viktoria


End file.
